It Takes Two to Make a Quarrel
by PrudentPrick
Summary: Screw it all. He doesn't care if they're in the middle of history. He's tired of being ignored, and if he has to use his fists to get attention, so be it. Thank goodness its a Friday; he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the result of beating up his one and only best friend.


It Takes Two to Make a Quarrel

Fandom: Blazblue

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, slight Romance

Warnings: Cursing, graphic descriptions of violence

Summary: Screw it all. He doesn't care if they're in the middle of history. He's tired of being ignored, and if he has to use his fists to get attention, so be it. Thank goodness its a Friday; he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the result of beating up his one and only best friend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Here we are. Once more. I regret to inform you that this is very, _very,_ self indulgent. I love the idea of Naoto and Hibiki just going all out and fighting each other due to built up tension. Its a beautiful concept, is it not? The title for this fic was taken directly from Naoto's stage quote. Yeah, I was lazy. In this fic, they end up fighting twice in a row. Once in class, and once in the mud. The second fight ends up with hot kissing, and reconcilation. Yes, sweet, sweet reconcilation. As well as after care and mending of wounds.**

 **I had fun writing this, and I hope you'll alo have fun reading it. Don't be scared to leave reviews, or to favorite. You can also follow me, and perhaps even give requests. I would truly appreciate it.**

 **Here goes nothing. Maybe next time I'll write something even more intimiate for them. Its time I gave my other ship for this game a break.**

* * *

It all starts on Monday.

Hibiki doesn't meet up with him like he usually does, every day. They meet at the street corner, easy to remember because of the cornerstore run by the lady with the gauntlet armagus. He waits a good ten minutes, and decides to call his cell.

No response.

He calls three more times, but its still the same voicemail message. Perhaps he had some family business. Naoto heads to school, waving to familiar classmates as well as heading to the lunchroom to get breakfast before he has to run to Calculus. Surprisingly enough, Hibiki is there.

"Hey, Hibiki, what happened today?" he asks, eyes filled with genuine concern. Hibiki looks up on him. He tucks away his usual smile that he saves for Naoto and settles for a glare instead.

"None of your business. Not like you'd understand anyway." he says sharply, pulling out his notebook and starting to take down notes. Naoto just sums it up as Hibiki's usual quirkiness, and decides to start taking notes too.

He also decides not to question the fact that Hibiki doesn't speak to him at all for the rest of the period.

* * *

Its gym, and Naoto immediately jogs over to Hibiki, smiling big and wide.

"Hey Hibiki! You wanna come do track with me? We can use it as an opportunity to get ready for the school festival!"

"No. I'm doing gymnastics today. You can go run with Makoto or something." he mutters, stalking over to the equipment. Naoto opens his mouth slightly, as if to continue, but Hibiki doesn't bother sparing a second glance. He sighs and runs over to Makoto.

"Wanna do track with me Makoto?" he asks, sullen, and she stares at him, before grinning wide.

"I thought you'd never ask! C'mon! We're doing 10 laps today! I'm trying to beat Bang-sensei's time!" she said, dragging them over. The excitement tries to die down when they learn that they're only jogging, but it fails to sate Makoto's hyperactiveness.

They jog besides one another, and Naoto continually sends the occassional glance towards Hibiki. Hibiki doesn't look up even once, and he turns back, only to be greeted by Makoto's shining eyes.

"Hey! What's with you today? You've been seeming kinda down since Calculus."

"Its nothing...ow!" he whines as Makoto smacks him across the back of his head.

"As if! I haven't seen you this sad since the time they announced that there would be no more cookie dough ice cream in the cafeteria! So fess up before I make you!" she says, poking him harshly in his tummy.

"Alright, I'll spill!" he says, panting. They're on their 6th lap, but last period is about to be over, so he picks up the pace, Makoto keeping up with him.

"Lately, well...I can't say lately. Its only Monday. But for some reason, Hibiki isn't being...Hibiki."

"You think its possession ars?" Makoto asks, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"No way. Hibiki is way too strong for that. But I think he's feeling down, but he doesn't wanna tell me. He hasn't even talked to me all day!" he says, and he looks down. "I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to him..."

"It may not be you, ya know. Maybe he needs a little space. You guys are with each other 24/7. He is the skittish type, after all." she says as they finish the next lap. The bell rings, so Makoto says a 'see you tomorrow' and heads to the female locker rooms. Naoto heads to the male ones, quickly getting dressed so he can walk home together with Hibiki.

He isn't surprised when he hears from Jin that he's already gone.

* * *

Tuesday goes the same way. Only difference is that its much windier outside. He wears his favorite scarf today, and decides to buy Hibiki a strawberry pocky box. Its one of his favorites, and he decides to buy the green tea one as well. He stuffs it in his bag, waits a little while for Hibiki, rings him 5 times instead of 3, and ends up going to school alone today, not even stopping for breakfast and goes straight to Calculus.

Of course, Hibiki is already there, and he sits down next to him, silent. He gets ready to work, just hoping that maybe Hibiki will spare him a glance, but he doesn't.

"Hey Hibiki. I bought you some-"

"Don't want it."

"Oh...okay..." he says, and turns around to face the board. He'll probably end up giving it to Tao. Tao does walk up, in fact, she stares at them both with her red eyes, sharp teeth glistening.

"Hey there! You guys smell tense! Tao wants you to fill the air with happiness, not tensiness!" she says, her tail flicking to the side as she begins to strut away. She wheels around though, slamming her paws on Naoto's desk.

"Do you have food, changing guy?"

"Yeah, I have pocky. I'll give you some at lunch, probably." he says, and she flashes her signature grin.

"I'm counting on you, changing guy! Don't let Tao down nya!" she says, speeding over to Jin's desk to senselessly chatter. He glances at Hibiki, long enough that Hibiki does notice. He rolls his eyes and grabs his bag and binder, walking over to Arakune-sensei's desk.

"Can I change my seat please?" he asks, and Arakune-sensei nods. He watches as Hibiki sits himself to the very front. He has the urge to ask to change his seat too, but decides against it.

He also decides that something is definitely wrong.

* * *

Naoto decides to spend his time in the library, and goes to the ars magus section to check on books about possession ars. Maybe Makoto's inkling was right, maybe Hibiki is possessed. He finds a good corner to sit, and none other than his 'supposed-to-be-best-friend' Hibiki is there. He smiles and waves excitedly, and Hibiki sighs, getting up once again. He does follow him this time around, and Hibiki glares.

"What do you want, Naoto?" he says in a hushed whisper, sounding more angry than annoyed. Naoto looks around, before leaning in.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." he says, and Hibiki glares again.

"Its a library, Naoto. It'd do you good to actually read instead of bother me. Everyone knows you need it." he mutters. Naoto makes a genuine face of hurt, and Hibiki falters for a second. He's about to say something, but Naoto doesn't care.

"Fine. At least I know how to read a book right side up." he says, slightly gesturing to the book in Hibiki's hand, which is upside down at the moment. He doesn't bother to look back at Hibiki, and he feels his eyes on him too.

He tries his best to keep it together, to not cry, for the sake of other students, as well as himself.

* * *

He's staying over at Ragna's today, and he haphazardly swings his bag against the wall. It makes a loud thud, and Ragna winces, shooting him a look.

"Hey, you know the rules. Bags go in the room, not next to the couch." he says, and he nods, snatching his bag up and trudging up the stairs. He walks past Noel who tries to wave at him, and past Jin who looks at him strangely. He goes to the guest room, and immediately rolls onto the bed, sinking into the sheets. He knows Ragna does laundry when he comes over. The thought makes him laugh, because he can strangely imagine Ragna in a maid outfit, though the thought is disturbing.

He pulls out his phone, looking to see if he received any calls or texts from Hibiki. 'Of course not' has been a phrase that is becoming startingly common in his head. He runs his thumb over Hibiki's icon, and pulls his phone towards himself. It seems cheesy as hell, but he really hopes that this issue sorts itself out by the end of the week.

He falls to sleep with thoughts of Hibiki.

* * *

Its Wednesday, and things are slowly starting to become unbearable.

He calls Hibiki 7 times today, sends him various texts, and all but drags himself up the street to school. Its annoying, how sad he's becoming over one little fight. One little fight that he has yet to find the source of. One little fight that has been making him tense this entire week so far. One little fight that makes him feel like screaming and crying.

He goes to Calculus, skips breakfast, and heads into the classroom. He sees Kagura standing outside the door, and he peeks in himself, the classroom empty.

"Kagura-senpai, what are you doing here?" he asks, and Kagura jumps a little, surprised.

"Oh, nothing really. Waiting for your cousin." he says, glancing around the hallway.

"Which one?"

"Ragna, of course. Who else?" he says, chuckling a bit. "He said he had something to tell me today." Kagura turns to Naoto, confused. "Why are you here anyway? Assembly for grades 9-11." Kagura says, giving him a little shove. He nods and heads down to the auditorium, Bang-sensei motioning him to the rest of their class. He spots Hibiki, and immediately his mood sours. He doesn't sit next to him, and settles for sitting next to Noel.

The presentation about college goes through one ear and out the other, his eyes trained on Hibiki the entire time.

* * *

He goes to the lunchroom today, hanging out with Noel and Jin. He finds himself laughing for the first time this week. Its been a while since he's had a good time. The last time he had a laugh at lunchtime was when-

He promptly crushes his pudding cup, along with any thoughts of Hibiki. Noel flinches, Jin nearly snaps his neck, and Makoto glances over from a table down.

"N-Naoto, are you okay?" Noel asks, recovering from her shock. She looks at him with her green eyes, all sad and puppy-ish. He sighs, eyes narrowing.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

"As if. No one crushes pudding when they're doing 'perfect'." Jin comments sourly, and Naoto rolls his eyes. Of all times, it has to be now when Jin decides to give him sass. He gathers his things, throws out his lunch tray, and slips out of the lunchroom before the bell rings so he can go sulk in the bathroom.

* * *

He heads home with Ragna today, Jin and Noel staying back for club activities. His arms are crossed and his cheeks are puffed, but he honestly gives no shits about the fact that he looks like a constipated hamster.

"Where's Kagura today? Having fun with someone else for once?" he says snidely, and Ragna looks at him, unfazed.

"No. I'm just giving him space. We had a talk, and I think I scared him." he says. He looks down at Naoto, raising an eyebrow. "Where's Hibiki? You guys seem to be pissed at each other or something."

"I'm not pissed!" he says, a bit loud, and Ragna shakes his head at him, unbelieving. "He is! I'm tired of him anyways! He can go find another best friend!" he says, and he flinches at the hand that comes down to ruffle his hair.

"You shouldn't talk like that." Ragna says simply, stopping Hibiki from crossing the road, seeing as the light turned green for cars.

"And suddenly you're just all knowing in this situation, huh?" he retorts. Ragna just shakes his head.

"Like hell I am. But you shouldn't talk like that. Best friends can become pissy as hell, and annoy the shit out of you, but don't drop the relationship immediately. There's always room for mending and repair. And this little quarrel between you two will probably end by this week. Saturday top's." he says, walking across the street. Naoto follows quickly. Even though he didn't ask for it, he finds this advice somewhat helpful.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't mention it. In fact, I'll make what you want for dinner tonight."

* * *

Its Thursday, and Naoto rings Hibiki up 9 times. He stuffs his phone in his pocket and walks briskly to school. He does get breakfast today, stuffing it down his throat before running up to Calculus. Hibiki is there, and doesn't say anything. This time he doesn't say anything either. He doesn't particularly care at this point. Or doesn't particularly want to care. He pulls out his notebook, but realizes everyone is putting theirs away.

'Quiz' is scrawled on the board, and he cringes. Knowing its Bang-sensei, chances are its not going to be too challenging.

But it doesn't excuse the fact that he hasn't studied whatsoever due to griping over the current tension between him and Hibiki. Screaming into pillows doesn't exactly help one study for Calculus, let alone resolve issues.

He pulls out his pencil and sighs, staring blankly at the exam paper before letting his head fall against the desk.

He's totally screwed.

* * *

They're in art now, working on their 'Drawing from Life' assignment. Hibiki has also moved his seat in this class, so now he sits alone. Makoto decides to plop herself down next to him.

"Hey, any progress?" she whispers, and Naoto snorts.

"In what? My assignment or the current affairs of complicated friendship?" he says, and Makoto giggles.

"Both." she says. She gets up and brings back the display she was drawing. A bowl of acorns. Its so...Makoto-ish.

"Well, he doesn't want to talk to me. Hasn't being talking to me. Insulted my intelligence in the library, and has had me crying for two days straight. And apples are really hard to draw," he mumbles. "I feel like throwing one at him." he says, angrily.

"Heh. Don't actually do it. I mean, I'm usually one for violence, but not now, maybe tomorrow. It goes into the weekend, so you guys won't have to resolve it in front of everyone." she says, and Naoto stares at her like she's on drugs.

"Wait, what?! You want me to fight him?!" he says, rather loudly, and a few students look his way. "That's insane! Me and Hibiki would never fight! He's my best friend! I'd never want to hurt him!" he says in a hushed, frantic whisper. Makoto snickers at this, huge squirrel swiping across Naoto's face.

"You'd be surprised. The last time I said that I was almost crushing Noel into the pavement." she says, and laughs as Naoto goes wide eyed. "We resolved it, don't worry. Sometimes best friends need to fight."

"Uh...okay. But I doubt we'd ever get into a fight."

* * *

Its Friday, and Naoto silently berates himself for lying. Of course he and Hibiki could probably get into a fight. He doesn't stop at the corner for Hibiki, he doesn't call him at all. He had realized just this morning that Hibiki blocked his number, so if anything, he didn't even feel like calling him.

He marches his way to school, doesn't eat breakfast, doesn't even wave to anyone. He glares at anyone who even bothers to glance at him, which includes Kagura.

"Hey Naoto! Why so sour today?" he calls after him, and he pauses, shoulders shaking with effort. Spinning around, he walks up to Kagura, jabs him in the chest.

"Its none of your business." He says, irritated as he continues on his way to Calculus. He doesn't spare Kagura a glance, swings the classroom door open, and sits down.

"Naoto, you musn't swing doors open! Rule 27 in the Student Handbook says-" Bang tries to say, but is cut off by Naoto's murderous glare. If he could will down Bang-sensei's life value, he definitely would. Its actually dropped by two points. Bang-sensei awkwardly starts class, and Naoto doesn't even bother taking notes. He puts his head down on his desk, sulks for the entire period, and makes his way out of the room before anyone else.

* * *

Naoto slowly comes to the realization that History has got to be one of the worst classes ever. They learn about bad stuff happening in the past, which inevitably allows something bad to actually occur in the classroom.

He's seething right now, in fact, he's emitting a horrible aura. Many people are avoiding his desk. Makoto isn't afraid to walk right up and seat herself.

"What's got your boxers in a knot?" she asks, and he clenches his fist, unintentionally snapping his pencil in half.

"N-Nothing...nothing at all." he grinds out, and she sighs, giving him a rub on his head and walking away. Soon after, Noel walks over, confused and concerned.

"Hey Naoto. Are you okay? You seem really tense..." she asks, one of her hands coming down to brush against his. He cracks a pained smile, and nods.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it-"

"Oh! I know just the thing! Wait here!" she says, almost skipping over to Hibiki. He goes pale.

"Noel, don't!" he says, but she's already out of hearing range. She taps Hibiki, who turns around.

"Hey, Hibiki. Do you know what's wrong with Naoto? He seems really down, and I was wondering if you could talk to him, since you guys are best friends." she asks politely, and Naoto groans. Hibiki obviously doesn't know the meaning of that phrase, so he shouldn't even-

"As if. Why would I be friends with someone like that, let alone best friends?" he says, eyes glinting.

Naoto stands up abruptly, and everyone turns to either him or Hibiki. He hears Hibiki chuckle.

"See? How am I supposed to know what's wrong when he can't even use his words?"

Everything goes red for a moment. Screw it all. He doesn't care if they're in the middle of history. He's tired of being ignored, and if he has to use his fists to get attention, so be it. Thank goodness its a Friday; he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the result of beating up his one and only best friend.

"Yeah...you can't even understand them anyways," he growls out. He pulls back his sleeve, revealing his blood arm. "But can sure as hell understand **this!"** he yells. He jumps on his desk, then lunges for Hibiki, striking him hard in his right eye.

Everyone gasps as Hibiki pushes Naoto off of him, summoning magic circles to pull out his dual cutting blades. They're wooden, probably due to school restrictions. He lunges back at Naoto, striking one of the blades sharply against his cheek. Naoto recovers quickly, and grabs Hibiki by the arm, slamming him against a desk before jumping to crush a foot into his stomach. Hibiki blocks it, so he ends up going for his face.

His perfect, amazing face. The face that would always smile at him, that would smile _only at him._

Hibiki gets up, glaring. His steadily becoming swollen eye makes him look all the more scary. "Back down Naoto. I've already won this." he says. Naoto tightens his fist, shoulders shaking, knuckles turning white from the strain.

"I DON'T CARE!" he screams, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, racing towarss Hibiki. He activates his arm, turning it into a sword and slashing at Hibiki. Hibiki blocks it, and kicks him in the gut, twisting his foot for extra force. Naoto coughs up blood, but gets up, tackling Hibiki. He just keeps punching, as hard as he can, and Hibiki grabs his throat, slamming him against the ground so he's on top. And now its his turn to feel the impact of Hibiki's usually delicate hands turned violent against his face. One of his hands is still on his throat, and he can feel himself losing air. Hibiki isn't letting up, and he's clawing at classroom tiles before finally kneeing him in the nuts.

He gasps for air, but continues anyway, just about to uppercut him when a force slams him against the floor. Hibiki's stuck as well, and Naoto spots Kagura and Ragna at the door. Kagura is using some kind of restriction ars, trapping him against the ground. He just screams, trying to grip the ground. This was his chance to get his point across, but its being ended shortly. Hibiki is glaring at him, and soon enough they both are struggling against the ars, and a shattering sound is heard as they both break through it, attacking each other again.

He glances over to Ragna, who's muttering something, and he curses internally. Screw his cousin for having one of the rarest ars in the school. He watches as Ragna launches his ars, and it ties them against each other. He's about to struggle when he feels all the adrenaline being ripped out of him, looking like a black fog. It transfers to Ragna's arm, but he's not focused on that.

The pain from his wounds are settling in, and he bites his lip to hold in a sob. It goes down his throat, and starts racking his chest. Both of them are hauled off by Tager-sensei, probably to the infirmary.

* * *

He's in his room at Ragna's house again, bandages littering his body. He looks at Hibiki's icon in his contacts again, a picture of him and Hibiki fitting in the small circle. He hangs his head; why did it turn out like this? He remembers how adamant he was in saying that he'd never get into a fight with Hibiki.

The idea of it now all seems too good to be true. A knock sounds on his door, and Ragna walks in, carrying a box of takeout.

"Oi," he says. "Eat up." and he seats himself on the edge of the bed. Naoto scoots down to sit next to him, face turned away. He doesn't struggle against Ragna's arm pulling him in for a hug.

"I was worried as hell you know," and Naoto just snuggles closer against him. "I heard there was a fight going on in your class. Then I remember Kagura telling me that you had been really pissed this morning, so I just rushed there." he sighs. "You and Hibiki were so bloodied up, and you were still going at it."

"...yeah. I know." he mumbles, and Ragna's face turns serious.

"Now. Is there anything you need to say? Spit it out now."

"...uh..." he whimpers out, and Ragna raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Hibiki...Hibiki hates me!" he finally cries out, breaking into a full out sob. He buries his face in Ragna's shirt, clutching him tightly.

"Hey, slow down! I can't help if you're crying loudly into my shirt." he says, and Naoto pulls away.

"I-I...I don't know what I...w-what I did..." he mumbles, sniffling. "He just...h-he was really mean to me the entire week..." he looks down. "And he was really mean on Friday I just...I just attacked him. It hurt so much to hit him, but I couldn't stop." he looks at Ragna, who's face is actually pink.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure I get what's going on," he says, and clutches his forehead. "Its so cheesy its sickening," he mumbles. "He's been in the living room for about 15 minutes, so go talk to him. It'll sort things out. And if you guys fight, please do it out back. Sister knows how hard it is to get bloodstains out of couches." he says, dragging Naoto out the room and down the stairs. He spots Hibiki almost immediately, and cringes.

Just how angry was he?

He's got a black eye, and it looks more like a purple smear. He's got bandages all over, and a huge patching on his cheek. He's startled as Ragna throws them both outside, muttering something about unresolved tensions.

"Hey." Hibiki says. The rage all but wells up inside of him again, and he's tackling Hibiki to the ground. Hibiki looks like he was expecting it, and they tussle in the wet grass. Its all just fists this time around, no weapon, no ars, just pure, unbridled rage. Soon enough they start rolling, and they both fall in mud. Naoto is being pushed into the ground, and he doesn't care that there's mud stuck on his favorite shirt. Hibiki has him pinned, but he doesn't attack him. They just...

Stare at each other.

Hibiki looks so...different. So wild, so unrestrained. He's probably mirroring that look right now. But, he's probably the only one out of them that feels like crying. He lets out a choked whine, and he begins to cry. Hibiki looks startled if anything.

"N-Naoto? Naoto, why are you-"

"Like you would even care! Y-You don't care about me at all! You hate me!" he cries out, trying to sit himself up. Hibiki pushes him back down.

"Naoto. I don't hate you."

"Y-Yes you do! You've been so mean this entire week! I...I don't even know what...I...did...!" he stutters out as another cry leaves his mouth. Hibiki lets out a sigh, and Naoto sniffles.

"Naoto, its okay, I-"

"I'm sorry." he says, cutting Hibiki off.

"For what?"

"For whatever I did. I don't...I don't remember, but I'm really sorry if it was something mean." he says, and he freezes as Hibiki runs his thumb over his cheek. He brings his head down, his breath tickling Naoto's neck.

"It..it's not you, Naoto. It...it never was you. You didn't do anything. Its not your fault. I'm sorry, okay? Please accept this apology. I'm being as sincere as I can. I...I mean this."

"Then...why? Why were you so...?" he says, and the both of them sit up in the mud. The rain is coming down harder, but they don't take notice.

"I...lately, I had been feeling strange. I had been having...strange thoughts of you." he says, and his cheeks go pink. "Being near you all the time, spending time with you, going out with you, doing...certain... _things_ with you, _to_ you." he sighs. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want you to think differently of me." he takes them out of the mud, so they're just sitting on the grass, the rain hapharzardly cleaning the bigger chunks of mud from their clothes.

"Before I knew it, I had started doing the opposite of what I intended. I just wanted some space, but I took it too far. By Wednesday I was convinced you hated me, so I made even more efforts to separate myself." he looked at Naoto. "I...I'm sorry."

Naoto scoots closer. "You...you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend." he paused. "I...had wanted it to be something more, but I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to destroy what we already had."

Naoto lunges for him again, but this time its just a long awaited hug. Hibiki relaxes immediately, and lets out a sigh.

"You're an idiot, you know. I would've just listened to you." he pulls away, and they stare at each other. Hibiki places his hand on Naoto's cheek again, and he leans into. Though they both are pretty cold, there's this warmth that belongs exclusively to Hibiki, and he just can't get enough. Hibiki leans in closer to him, and their lips meet softly, just barely.

Then they're tackling each other again, rolling around in the grass, Naoto above Hibiki. They kiss again, and their noses bump, teeth knocking against each other, and though it sends a strange vibration due to the impact, neither can find it in themselves to stop. It gets sloppy, but Hibiki doesn't complain. His hands go up to Naoto's back, feeling his shirt sticking to his pale skin. He clutches it, pulling Naoto ever closer to him. They finally pull away so they can go inside, and Hibiki picks him up, and they clumsily make their way to the back door, kicking it open and stepping inside.

They're really getting into it when someone coughs and calls their attention. Ragna stares incredulously, before shaking his head.

"Go get cleaned up, and make sure you clean up all this muddy water." he says, and they nod frantically. "And don't do anything inappropriate! Its a guest room for a reason!" he calls after them. They blush at each other as they go up the stairs, but both of them break into laughs, going to the bathroom.

* * *

They're seated on Naoto's bed, eating takeout, when Naoto gets his bag. He pulls out both boxes of pocky.

"I was gonna give you this, but you didn't want it."

"I do now." Hibiki says, and Naoto shakes his head.

"We won't get into anymore fights, okay?" he whines. "My cheek hurts like hell."

"So does my eye. Did you really have to strike me with your right hand?"

"Yeah, I did. But I'll make it up to you, I promise." he says, cuddling next to Hibiki. Hibiki sighs as he moves takeout containers off the bed. "And you're staying tonight, okay?" Naoto says, kissing him softly.

Hibiki can only manage a nod.

* * *

"So, are you guys chill now?" Makoto says as she approaches their desk. Naoto and Hibiki look at each other before nodding.

"Yeah. Definitely." Naoto says, and Hibiki smiles. Makoto looks at him, then Naoto, then him, then Naoto.

"Heh, I totally see what's going on here! Can't hide from the squirrel eyes!" she says, and Naoto chuckles, pulling Hibiki close.

"Is it that obvious? Hibiki, we've got to do better than that." he says, kissing him on the cheek. Hibiki is at a loss for words and Makoto laughs, drawing the attention of their other classmates.

Neither of them mind though. They're not totally back to normal, but things are definitely much better than before.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Gosh, that was fun. Like, really fun. I feel as if I used way too many line breaks, but it was necessary. So I don't mind. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is the first time I've successfully written Hibiki and Naoto as a ship. All my other drafts have been removed. But I'm glad I got to finish this one. Fighting scenes are difficult, but fun.**

 **Anyways, there's definitely more where this came from, and I hope you guys will review and continue to support my stories. Or perhaps you can even give some requests.**

 **PrudentPrick, out.**


End file.
